Wedding Rehearsal
by Asimple74
Summary: He was watching her for too long. She was convinced he had abandoned her. Her wedding was supposed to be the perfect getaway. He didn't think so. Possesive Edward. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Rehearsal**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This story's plot belong to me..

**Summary:**

He was watching her for too long. She was convinced he had abandoned her. Her wedding was supposed to be the perfect getaway. He didn't think so.

* * *

**Chapter one** : I don't think so...

* * *

He always knew he had a dark side. People were often fascinated by his physical appearance and usually were forgiving when his temper was out of limits.

It was an advantage of being "too beautiful to even look at" as some female students had commented the first time he appeared in Forks high school. Their fascination lasted long after the day he finally left Forks.

For the new generation of students he had become a legend. Edward Cullen. Sex on legs, smart and heart breaker.

The victims were still referring to him as HE or HIM. And there were a lot of them. Students, young teachers, tutors, even one of the secretaries. But, one special citizen was immune to his charm.

The chief of police.

Forks was a very small town. Anyone who had a tendency to cause trouble was always on his list. The fact that the boy was one of Dr Carlisle's Cullen adopted kids had not prevented Charlie Swan from keeping his eyes on him.

In truth to be told Edward was not a bad person. Most of his tension was due to little tolerance in matters of justice and protecting his siblings.

The first week he had punched a student for making stupid comments about his "sisters". Both girls had suffered a lot while transferring from foster families to awful institutions and backwards.

Rose was so pretty, she had been attacked more than ten times, ending in hospitals more than six. The last was the worst.

Alice was special. She was talking about the future with confidence, like she knew things. When some of them had started becoming reality the kids were calling her " weirdo", little gipsy or witch. Her advanced sense of fashion had added a lot to their opinion about her.

But the main reason for their comments were their physical relation with his other adopted siblings.

Alice was with Jasper, a quiet boy from the South. He was the last adopted and still suffered from his bad past. Rose was with Emmet. His size was the one of a young bear. Deep inside, he was pure gold. His was not in school any more but had chosen to remain with the family. Edward was the first adopted. He was not paired up with someone. He didn't even date.

Although they were not physically related all five off them had a strong bond between them. Soon everybody in school had learned that nobody messed with the Cullens.

Edward's temper had got him in trouble several times. Some of his habits were also a "delicate matter" as the principal had called it when Carlisle had received a call from him three weeks after they had moved there from Chicago. He was caught smoking in the boy's toilet. There were others there doing the same thing but he was the only one who did not put his cigarette away when he was asked to by the invigilator teacher. He was expelled for a week.

After Emmet's graduation he and Jasper were always around their sisters. Nobody messed with the Cullens.

There was only one person except from his family that was a tender subject for Edward Cullen and that person was the most forbidden one to him by "Law". Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks-Washington, and his classmate. She was an only child and had recently moved there from Phoenix, were she used to live with her mother.

Chief Swan could not hide his pride about his only child. He was forced to be separated from her for almost fifteen years. She was his little princess and everybody knew he had nothing more precious than her.

Isabella Swan had appeared one day in Forks High provoking immediately the male population by doing…absolutely nothing.

The first time Edward had heard about her was after the week he got expelled. The day he returned everybody was talking about Bella, the new student. Girls were just referring to her dad's occupation, her parent's divorce, and the fact that she had been transferred from Arizona. For the boys she was the shiny new toy, new flesh for their fags.

Edward was not impressed. He had been around since he was very young. Most of the students there had barely been outside from the state of Washington. They were fascinated with everything different.

Their meeting was totally unexpected. Despite his severe punishment, Edward had detention the first day he returned. Mr Smith was not fond of his criticism about Romeo and Juliet. In front of the whole class, he had accused Romeo being an "asshole", saying that he could just take her and go away instead of them taking both their lives, plus, who could be so in love at their ages. He was rewarded with one hour of detention after classes for a week and a five pages assignment about the book.

During his first detention hour he was alone in the class. The teacher responsible for him had to go several time to the toilet, probably due to food poisoning. The last time she had taken her personal things with her. He could not resist the temptation to have a smoke. He was not allowed to go out while expelled, except with the company of his parents, and smoking was not in their plans.

He was standing next to the open window when he heard someone entering. Just as he was ready to throw his sin outside, he noticed not the teacher but a girl he had never seen before, thoough he was sure he knew who she should be. The descriptions were accurate at some point but did not do her justice. From what he had heard, he expected a nice looking girl, but...she was something else.

She looked like those pieces of art that look simple at the first look. On a second look, you notice the little details. On a third look, you see the quality of work on them. And the process of discovery can last for years.

She looked inside, obviously searching for the missing teacher. When she spotted Edward she did not seemed surprised by the smoke. She asked him about the teacher but when he opened his mouth to answer he immediately shut it. The girl was next to him in seconds. She grabbed his cigarette and threw it out side the window while spraying the air around them with a refreshing product.

"What the hell..." he had just started to protest when the teacher, obviously in a terrible condition, passed through the door saying:

"Cullen dismissed, Miss Swan your application for changing your schedule went okay. You will have English with Mr Smith from now on. Please pass from the secretary to get your note for tomorrow. Cullen, I think you also have to deliver something there too."

Edward picked his already finished draft and looked at it.

"No," he murmured and tore it apart. "I haven't finished it yet."

The teacher was too tired to make a comment. "Ok, just finish it tomorrow", she said and left.

The girl was already heading towards the door when he gently grabbed her by her arm and forced her to look at him.

"You didn't have to do this," he said and passed through the door, leaving her speechless. Edward Cullen was not the "nice" boy and he did not need help.

During the last five years a lot had happened between them. He was missing the three of them.

Bella would never have imagined that the person who was knocking on her suite door, three hours before her wedding, would be the one no one would expect or want to see around her, especially on that day.

But, he was there, alive, looking at her like a hungry lion.

"Edward...wh..what are you doing here?" Bella said, still in shock.

"I am here for you," he answered, looking straight in her eyes.

"I'm getting married," she said with a more stable voice.

He took her hand, brought it to his mouth, and kissed the inside of her palm. Then slowly he took off her ring from her delicate finger and said:

"I don't think so Bella".

* * *

**A/N: Please take the time and review, for better or for worst .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Rehearsal**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This story's plot belong to me..

**Summary:**

He was watching her for too long. She was convinced he had abandoned her. Her wedding was supposed to be the perfect getaway. He didn't think so.

* * *

**Chapter two** : I don't want you...anymore.

_End of chapter one:_

"_Edward...wh..what are you doing here?" Bella said, still in shock._

"_I am here for you," he answered looking straight in her eyes._

"_I'm getting married," she said with a more stable voice. _

_He took her hand, brought it to his mouth, and kissed the inside of her palm. _

_Then slowly, he took off her ring from her delicate finger and said:_

"_I don't think so Bella"._

_

* * *

_

Bella was standing frozen in front of her wedding suite door. He was there... alive...in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Invite him in...? Close that door on his still soooo pretty face? Cry?

She had been waiting so many years. It was like the earth had opened and vanished him and...his family. They had all disappeared in one night. Dr Cullen had send a letter explaining the reasons of his resignation. "...urgent family matters, please transfer the rest of my payments to the donation department, I have no other financial or professional claim from the hospital."

Bella had started searching for Edward early that afternoon. He was supposed to pick her up from her house later but he had not heard from him at all since the day before. He appeared five minutes before their "meeting" hour, obviously tired and…cold.

Edward was very distant the whole evening. He barely talked to her. She had to sit almost by herself while he had disappeared several times. He was back each time someone approached her, usually someone who didn't know her friend. Nobody wanted to talk to a girl when a 6.3ft tall guy with poisonous gaze was standing above their heads, looking ready to grow fags and bite them.

He was constantly talking to his cell.

Bella was extremely frustrated. The last time a boy tried to have small talk with her she looked around and asked him to follow her outside. They had just sat in a nice gazebo, while talking for music and books. Mike was a kind boy.

It didn't last long.

Fifteen minutes later they both heard a growl coming from the bushes around them. Edward appeared like a wild animal ready to attack to an enemy. His green eyes were like two glowing orbs. He looked beautiful and...dangerous.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her," he shouted. The boy's face became white. Edward jumped with the grace of an athlete over the fence and landed between them. The two males were almost face to face. Mike took two steps backwards.

"I... I didn't do anything ..." he tried to say but Edward interrupted him.

"If you had I would know, you would have missing parts by now. I can read your mind Newton. You and your friends are losers. So, let's get this clear. Bella is here with me. She will always be with me. Stay. Away. From. Her." he said and pushed him out of the gazebo.

Bella was just sitting watching them. He was always around. She didn't have the strength to run from him. There were a lot of things connecting them. That night Edward never returned to his house. It was the night of the prom. They had gone together but not as a couple. They did not date. Just nobody else had asked her and he had simply declared:

"Be ready at seven, I will pick you up, I don't want you to miss this. Going there is supposed to be important for….Never mind, just be ready, we can do something else later..."

Bella had assumed that "something else" would only be their usual siting in her backyard while he was smoking and she was reading, only when her father had a late shift. Charlie Swan had no idea of Edward's attachment to his daughter. He thought they were partners in school and could not object to Edward's visits, but he usually was home during them.

His unofficial visits were a secret, and the last year of high school they had become more than visits to their backyard.

Charlie Swan would have his head ripped off if he knew that Edward was almost every night…in his daughter's bedroom.

But Bella was completely alone when he appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" she simply asked, still not inviting him in.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? I'm not going to bite you ..." he said softly, never taking his hold off her hand.

At that time Bella felt like waking up. She abruptly shook his hand off her and slapped him...hard...n the face.

"How dare you making fun of me? You have no power on me anymore. Give me my ring back a leave," she said while keeping her breath. It was the first time she had found the courage to treat him that way. With rejection, dismissal, hate.

He didn't move an inch.

"Go away or I'll scream. Jake and my father will be here any minute," she bluffed.

"I know you are alone here Bella. I even saw the dresser leaving. Your dress is very nice. You look beautiful in it," he said calmly, like her slap had been a tender touch.

"_If he was not so beautiful I would consider all this a nightmare," _Bella thought.

Her seconds of thinking had allowed HIM to act rapidly taking her completely buy surprise.

He grabbed her by her waist and pushed her in locking the door behind them. Before she could even blink, he had her completely pressed on that door. Her hands were both kept above her head by one of Edward's hands. His other was on her face, softly touching her jaw, her chin, her flushed cheeks, her temples and last, her lips. She felt his breath on her left ear, a sweet mix of mint and cinnamon and something...a fainted hint of alcohol.

"Forget where I've been. Won't you ask me how I know what you look like in that dress? I bet he has not even seen it yet, bad luck and nonsense. I wonder how he can stay away from you. I couldn't. I can't," he told her while almost licking the spot behind her ear.

Her ponytail had started to get loose. She could hardly think. His tongue had started making unspeakable things to her neck. She wanted it so much. She wanted him since the first second she had laid her eyes on him. But…she always thought he would never want her back the same way. He had touched her before but never "this way".

"Edward…stop this, this is not a game, we are no longer in school. I….I belong with Jacob now..."

She never closed her phrase. The pressure on the door became almost a declaration of dominance. He was hovering over her, her hands still above her head but his free hand on her hip.

"You belong to nobody…except me" he said while watching his palm caressing Bella's left side, starting from that hip and getting higher, at her waist, on her ribs, next to the swell of her left breast, all covered with the silk robe she was wearing especially for the day's preparations.

"It's only me. That dog was never the one for you. Charlie has underestimated me," he said while his fingers were playing with a tiny silk bow attached to the center of her strapless bra which was revealed due to his ministrations.

Bella felt wetness lower on her body, a place he still had kept untouched.

"_If he touches me there I will explode for sure,"_ she thought.

"Remember that night, what I had said to that Newton? That you will always be with me?"

She nodded and tried to solve the fleshy knot around her wrists. No result. She wanted to touch him.

"Are you afraid ?" he asked her while his hand was tenderly exploring her collarbone, gently pushing the robe aside on her naked shoulder.

"No," she answered. "Not of you but…for you and...for myself."

"_They will kill him if they find out about all this"_,she thought and almost shuttered.

"Don't...don't be afraid, we will be fine," he said and he completely exposed her shoulder allowing his mouth to cover it with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

At first he was slow, like trying to taste her, see her reaction.

A moan escaped her lips and she turned her head right, giving him better access.

She had started feeling dizzy. He always had that effect on her... just like on all the others.

It was too much.

Edward took her moan as "yes" and started kissing her lower leaving both her hands free.

He wanted to feel all of her. He was a starving man. Not just for a woman but for her.

In school, it was an everyday battle for him… to keep his hands of her, but the nights in her room...was a different story. A story he was determined to continue with every cost, even with his life.

Bella was lost in sensation. She was keeping her eyes closed thinking how many times she had fantasized a situation like this between them. Her imagination could not be compared with the real feeling.

Like being in a dream she heard him saying: "You want this, don't you? Please, tell me that you want this, that you want me and not that dog." His mouth had reached the swell of her left breast and his hand was on the knot of the also silk belt of the robe, waiting for her response.

His last words were like throwing ice on her.

"_So that's the reason he is here. After all this years he still wants to have the last word. It is all about Jacob, about winning him. He never forgot their competition. He never forgot Charlie's preference towards Jake. It was all about … revenge?"_ She felt sick.

Without warning she tried to push him away with her unrestrained hands. His reaction was immediate. He grabbed her face hard and leaned to capture her lips but she was faster… this time.

Slapping him once more she said:

"No, you are wrong. There is no We," she said motioning between them.

"I want him. I don't want you...anymore. You lost this time Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Please take the time and review to love and comfort them .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Rehearsal**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This story's plot belong to me..

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the alerts . You are wonderful. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Summary:**

He was watching her for too long. She was convinced he had abandoned her.

Her wedding was supposed to be the perfect getaway.

He didn't think so.

**Chapter three** : Lust?... Want? ... Need?

_End of chapter two:_

_He grabbed her face hard and leaned to capture her lips but she was faster…this time._

_Slapping him once more she said:_

"_No, you are wrong. There is no We" she said motioning between them._

"_I want him. I don't want you ... anymore. You lost this time Edward". _

Edward had turned to stone. His eyes had lost their bright green. The had become almost black, like charcoals.

For a minute Bella thought that smoke could start swirling out of them. She could not remember seeing him looking so … rightening.

She was supporting her weight on the door, trying to find a way to pass beside him, towards the bedroom, or at least the bathroom. That could not happen without touching him.,She had to ask him to step aside.

Her left hand was on the key of the room. The thought of opening the door and escaping through the corridor had crossed her mind but on second though, a woman almost half naked in a common area of the hotel would surely provoke a not so pleasant situation. She was keeping that option as her last.

She had successfully managed to put some distance between them, but she had to be very strong in order to keep it. Once her breathing returned to normal she spoke with a steady voice:

"Listen. Things have changed. You were gone and I had to continue ,…living. Let the past behind. Now, please let me pass, I have to finish getting ready ..."

With that she tried to walk but his extended hand became a barrier at the level of her neck. He was not touching her, just the wall next to her with his palm. He was not even looking at her.

His eyes were closed and his head was facing the door . He lowered it in a 90 degree angle, like looking at the floor. His other hand was pinching the curve of his nose. Bella waited.

"You don't know what happened and we were not supposed to tell anybody. I wasn't supposed to even be here. The risk is huge but … you are worth of it. I will explain ..." he said a removed his hand .

Bella hesitated for a second and then moved without looking at him. It was already 4.23pm. She had less than three hours before the wedding and the man who had consumed her teen years in her suite. He had also moved further inside, next to the mini bar.

"May I ?" he asked her, motioning towards the mini fridge.

"Yeah…suit your self," she told him and turned her back at him, pretending to search for something in her purse.

She had to be more persistent about him leaving, although...she was not sure she wanted him to. His proximity was tantalizing her. It was a feeling like being in front of a beach on a very hot summer day. A few years a go she would have dive in without a second thought. It was too late for that. Instead Bella chose to go to the bathroom. The suite had a very luxurious one. Jacob had tried to give her the best he could afford.

She left Edward at the bar and without a word she closed the door behind her. She had never asked for any of those, or dream about an open ceremony with two hundred guests and a big party afterwards. A small gathering with a few close friends in La Push would be enough. She could not understand his persistence for such an expensive wedding. It was not his style either.

_"Of course he thought that HE would have given me these..._" she had assumed.

Even her relation with another man was suffering by Edward's presence in her past. After throwing some water on her face she sat on the toilet and tried to think. His visit had provoked an explosion to a volcano of memories. It was always there, sleeping but constantly ready for a generous awakening.

First thing getting out was the day after their first encounter in the detention room. She had seen him in English and he had completely ignored her. During biology the irony was monumental. He was her lab partner. Due to his expansion he was the only one unpaired. Edward had asked Mr Banner to change seats but it was too late.

Bella wanted to confront him and was waiting for him at the parking lot. It was fate. Ice was covering the road and the driver of a minivan lost control of the vehicle. It was heading straight at her. Bella was wearing her earphones and when she noticed the car was too late for her to move. As the van was approaching her with speed, she felt someone pushing her out of it's way. It was Edward. They were both lying on the cold wet concrete, Bella in his arms with his face in her hair. People had gathered and an ambulance appeared a few minutes later. The van had crashed on her old Chevy. She could have been killed.

She had heard him shouting "leave her alone", and had felt someone lifting her bridal style. Next thing she could remember was waking in the hospital with Dr Cullen above her. She had fainted. She could hear Charlie speaking loudly to someone but the only thing she could focus on, were two piercing green eyes looking at her intensely. Then there were more officers, and Jake, and handcuffs...and more loud voices...and nurses and...copper messy hair and finally…sleep.

She had woken up the next day with her mother next to her hospital bed and a heavy cast around her left leg. She had also hit her head with the result of a mild concussion. She was releashed the next day. When she described everything to her parents and asked about Edward, Charlie had only stated flatly: "We will talk about him later."

Apparently she was missing something.

For three days Renee stayed with her at the house. She and Charlie had a very civilized divorce, though Bella was sure he was still suffering from it.

Five days later she was ready to return to school. She already new what had finally happened.

Edward had followed her in the ambulance. When she fainted, he turned nuts. In the hospital , next to her room the paramedics had put the driver of the van. It was one of her classmates, Tyler Crowly. There was a bad looking cut on his forehead and some scratches on his chin. He needed stitches, lots of them. When Edward saw him he lost control and started punching and kicking him.

Jake was already there for his father's exams. He tried to hold him back. They ended fighting on the floor outside Bella's room.

Charlie finally arrested Edward for assault. Due to the facts, he was released a few hours later. Dr Carlisle Cullen was suggested to keep him "in house arrest" for a few day's. No official charges were made. It was probably Charlie's way to thank him.

Bella literally owned Edward her life. They were much more than even for her little "rescue" show in detention. Their almost nonexistent relationship turned to something completely different the days that followed.

_"How did we end up here?"_ she thought, still sitting on the toilet cover.

She had absentmindedly taken a small crystal glass from the counter and was holding it in her palms. Suddenly the sound of her cell reached her ears.

_"Jacob,"_she though and without being careful she stood up. A loud noise of a glass smashing on the marble floor and a sudden burning on her right thigh was enough for hell to follow. Blood, a lot of blood was staining her legs, her robe and everything else around. In seconds Edward was in front of her … shocked.

"Baby, what happened, what have you done?" he screamed and rushed towards her, kneeling on the wet, red-stained floor, despite the tiny pieces of glass there.

"Don't move" he ordered her anxiously. She was barefoot. Even moving an inch was dangerous. Edward scooped her up and put her small thin frame on the counter, blood still dripping from her thigh. He grabbed a big bath towel and swapped everything quickly from the floor. In miniseconds a second towel was on Bella's leg.

He gently held it, till most of the blood was absorbed, and threw it on the floor, while the same time he was constantly talking.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, it's a small cut, just a little deep. I will take care of it," he said and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom open cabinet.

Bella was frozen. She hated blood. The sight of it was making her nauseous and the smell…She felt almost ready to faint. Edward had noticed her white face and grabbing another glass offered her some water.

"Bella, it's okay, drink... please". She obeyed and felt a little better after a few gulps.

"I have to disinfect it, this will heart a little," Edward said and put an alcohol-based lotion on the wound. She bit her lower lip in pain but didn't scream. It burnt like hell. A layer of another liquid followed and finally a large band aid patch had covered the spot.

"I think you are okay, at least for the moment. It was not as bad as I thought" he said, still kneeling in front of her.

They stayed silent for a few seconds. It was all the time she needed to notice their position.

She was sitting on the bathroom counter next to the stall, with her robe open under her waist, both her legs exposed in front of Edward's burning eyes. It was a very intimate situation.

They stayed like this for a while, just staring at each other. It could be for seconds, minutes, hours.

She was unable to estimate the time.

In a sick and twisted way she didn't want to cover herself.

Not if that would cause Edward's face to change expression. It was priceless. Their intimate position earlier was nothing compared to the feeling her accident had as a result.

Lust?...Want?... Need? His expression was keeping each one of those and more.

It was like time had stopped in that blood stained bathroom.

**A/N: Short but intense . So...what do YOU think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Rehearsal**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This story's plot belong to me..

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and the alerts. Enjoy...**

**Summary:**

He was watching her for too long. She was convinced he had abandoned her.

Her wedding was supposed to be the perfect getaway.

He didn't think so.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Playing fair.

* * *

Bella couldn't take her eyes from Edward's face. She was feeling his hands on her thighs and the anxious movement of his chest while he was breathing. She could almost hear his heartbeat, though in her head was becoming louder and louder, like the sound of African drums during a ritual. It was an almost primal sound. She was afraid to focus on his eyes. She was sure they would see deep inside her and that he would know. He shouldn't know. He should leave her in quiet, with Jacob, in a new home, in a new family. He shouldn't know that she almost died waiting for him to return. He shouldn't know that Jacob was the one who saved her from crushing to those cliffs. He shouldn't know that Charlie had made a promise to never let him close to her anymore.

_But what if he already knows? _Bella thought. _How did he know about the wedding and the dress? _she wondered and the facts started getting in a row. He was watching her. She wanted to ask him a million things but his proximity had almost paralyzed her. With great effort, she turned her head left, and without looking at his face, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Edward, I'm okay, I..." but she never finished. Edward's head was lying between her legs while his palms were softly caressing her thighs, like feathers, leaving goosebumps after every light touch.

"Please..." he begged. "Please, I need a minute, I want..." and then he stopped. He left her skin and his hands grabbed the counter next to Bella's hips. His was still kneeling in front of her with his head on her legs. She looked down and awkwardly shifted, trying to move a little but it was impossible. She was again trapped.

"Edward, please, I have to get out of here, the blood...It smells horribly." She wasn't lying, that smell was making her dizzy. She timidly touched his bronze hair and tried to make him rise his head. He was not responding. She was feeling tired , and frustrated, and afraid. Although he had caused her too much pain, she didn't want him to get hurt from Jacob or Charlie. She wanted him out and safe as soon as possible.

"Edward, please...go," she finally said and two piercing green eyes were nailed on her face. He looked more tensed than she had ever seen him. Finally, he asked:

"Do you love him?" It was a straight but not a simple question and asking was not the only thing he was doing at that time. His right hand was on her left ankle. He was touching her higher and higher, behind her knee, on her hip, inside her robe.

_Trapped, again, _Bella thought and her hands went limp next to his fists.

"He loves me," she whispered, lowering her gaze.

"Do. You. Love. Him?" He insisted and pressed his body on her lower half, his arms touching her hips. He was testing her, daring her, pushing...like he always had. He looked more determined, more collected, like he knew more than she thought, like he could read her mind.

"This is not fair" she finally said and once more she shifted, but he managed to keep her still with his arms putting more force on her sides.

"Let me go," she protested pushing him with her palms but her attempt was weak. In a graceful way , Edward stood up, almost sliding on her length, and holding both her hands on the counter, he looked straight in her eyes and whispered:

"I'll show you what is fair Bella," and crushed his lips on hers. There was need, and lust, and thirst on that kiss. His mouth was covering hers, not asking but demanding. And she gave in. Her own lips went apart, letting him take the lower one between his teeth and caress it with his impatient tongue. He was worshiping that small part of her flesh like his life was hanging from it. It had been so long, more than three years since the last time he had kissed her. It was very different this time though. They were both different.

Bella had started responding. His taste was just as she remembered. Edward. They had kissed before. The last time was on that night of the prom, but it was a very different kiss, light and sweet. He was saying goodbye back then. The memory of that kiss was pushed aside by the present. There was nothing innocent about the way he was kissing her. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was not saying goodbye. He was literally breathing through her. A low gasp reminded him that she needed air. He let her lips free and started almost ravishing the rest of her face. Her cheeks, her jaw, her temples, every molecule, until he reached that tender spot behind her ear. He barely touched her there with his mouth but his tongue had other ideas. The warm and wet muscle, was tapping , licking and caressing that spot slowly, making Bella unable to think clearly. She had almost stopped feeling anything around her except from him.

After breathing hard, she moaned and parted her lips. It was like an invitation which he excepted without a second thought. His mouth found hers once more and he did a lot more than exploring the surroundings. His tongue started discovering new areas inside her. It was almost like he was trying to get deeper, everywhere he could reach. And she responded. Their tongues were finally dancing together and the rest of their bodies were not outsiders to the frenzy of their reunion. He was pressing more and more on her and she could feel him already hard, pushing towards the natural destination, her center. She was wet and warm there but she didn't know if he could feel it. It didn't matter anyway. In seconds he had grabbed her by her hips and put her completely on the counter. She heard things moving, falling, hitting. She felt two strong hands loosening the knot of her belt and air passing through the opening of her robe. He hadn't stopped kissing her. And then, he was there, touching the dump underwear until he got his evidence.

A low growl escaped his mouth as he let her breath one more time, transferring his ministrations on her neck.

"You want me," he whispered, while licking, sucking, nibbling her pulse point.

"I was dreaming for this moment. God, you're so wet," he said, and his right thumb pressed there, provoking the sensitive area, asking for more, always more. Bella was feeling hot, and wet, and hungry for him. Her future husband had tried so many times to make her ask, feel, enjoy his touch. She was always thinking so much about it. It was a difficult and awkward procedure. There was not the fire, the need to take your partner with you, inside you. Things were so different with Edward. She was burning, in and out. She could feel him everywhere. His hardness was more insisting, second by second. She was doing that to him.

Impatient hands were pushing the robe off her shoulders, while his mouth was kissing her neck again and again. Just as he was about to continue lower the sound of a phone interrupted the spell.

"Jacob," she said and he reacted with another growl and an ultimate act of possession. He bit hard on her neck, right on her pulse point. He had marked her, in a very inappropriate spot, on a very inappropriate day.

* * *

**A/N. Yes, short chapter. A bride with a hickey? Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Comments make my day and updates follow them! Please check my other stories also and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Rehearsal**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This story's plot belong to me..

**A/N: Better late than never. I am half a day past my deadline and that is a progress. Thank you again for the reviews and the alerts. Enjoy...**

**Summary:**

He was watching her for too long. She was convinced he had abandoned her.

Her wedding was supposed to be the perfect getaway.

He didn't think so.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Playing with fire.

* * *

_Impatient hands were pushing the robe off her shoulders, while his mouth was kissing her neck again and again. Just as he was about to continue lower the sound of a phone interrupted the spell._

_"Jacob," she said and he reacted with another growl and an ultimate act of possession. He bit hard on her neck, right on her pulse point. He had marked her, in a very inappropriate spot, on a very inappropriate day._

The pain was like a strong injection of self-awareness for Bella. Both her body and her mind took the signal. She was not sure about her heart though.

She was vulnerable, she was weak, she wanted him more than ever and he knew that. But then, he appeared like smoke from nowhere. And he would probably disappear again in the same way. If her neck was not hurting where she could feel a mark taking form, and if Edward was not all over her, holding her in a strong and possessive embrace, she could say it was just a dream and that nothing important was happening. But he was more than real and his breath could bring the spell back in seconds. She had to react.

"Stop it...Stop it." She shoved him back, and turned to look at the bathroom mirror. The mark was already there, on the left side of her neck, right on her pulse point. It was still reddish but she knew that it was only a matter of time till a purple stain would darken the spot. Even with make up, a fade shade would be visible.

"Jacob," she whispered while her palms begun sweating and she started shivering. A panic attack was on the corner, waiting for her to start crying. She was not going to let him do that to her. While closing her eyes, the sound of her deep breathing broke the silence of her personal space. She was not going to let him do that to "them". He was the one who left. Jacob was the one who picked up the pieces of a broken heart and slowly put them buck in place. He was the one who stayed to deal with all the shit she went through. He brought back to her life something she always believed was a myth...Trust.

Bella opened her eyes and show Edward's reflexion on the mirror. He looked dead serious. She could sense tension coming from his body and his uneven breathing. All she wanted was him to become smoke, but it was too late.

"Bella, I-" he tried to say something but she cut him off with a glare. He had crossed the line.

"Get out," was all she said and she passed beside him while exiting the bathroom. She needed to find her cell. Jacob had already called twice.

The small device was lying on the nightstand. Bella saw with horror that she had more than two missed calls. There was a message from Jacob.

"Are you okay? Screw bad luck. I am coming up."

She had to act quickly. Although they never talked about them, she knew he hated the Cullens. After their sudden departure all he had to say about them was, "I hope they will never come back here."

Bella could justify Jacob's hate about Edward. They were claiming the same girl. She would probably do the same in their position. What was always slightly bothering her, was all the hate coming from Jacob's family towards the Cullens.

Out of respect, she could not ask Billy, his father, directly about such a delicate matter, but some of Jacob's comments in the past had left lots of questions about that obvious hostility towards Edward's parents and siblings. The rumors in town were in their benefit. The Cullens had remained in everybody's memory as a group of immoral males and females, involved in unmentionable relationships. Their heads were too small to understand the nature of that family and the generosity of Carlisle and Esme. Then again, people in her father's town had nothing better to do than being curious and judgmental. Anything strange was just out of order.

Jacob was number four on her speed dial. First was her father, then Renee, her mother, and number three was vacant. It used to be Edward, until all her attempts to call him had failed. She pressed four and waited.

"Bella? I've called you twice, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, I was in the bathroom," she answered, but her voice was to cranky and low to stay unnoticed. Noticing her appearance, she covered all her exposed parts with the robe, like he could see her through the line. Jacob was not a fool.

"I am at the lobby, I'm coming up. You don't sound okay to me." He knew her too well.

"No...Don't," she almost begged him. She had kept her vice low because she could feel Edward watching her. That was a mistake. She was supposed to be alone there.

"Bella, we both know you don't believe in bad luck and all these crap and I am sure there is something you are not telling me. You don't...," Jacob paused for a few seconds. "You haven't changed your mind about all this. Have you?"

It was Bella's turn to pause for a minute.

_My mind. I haven't changed my mind...For years, _she though and water filled her eyes. But he man on the end of the line deserved a better answer. Bella was not sure if it would be an honest one.

"No, I am just a little overwhelmed. Are you coming?" Her tone was back to normal and she had emphasized the question knowing that Edward was listening. She didn't want Jacob to see her before the wedding. In fact she had asked to be alone and do her preparations without a crowd of hairstylists, make up artists and brides' maids in the suite. Angela, her maid of honor, was the only person who would help her and she would be there an hour before the wedding. She was bluffing.

"Actually I am about to enter the elevator, I -" but Jacob didn't finish since Bella spoke.

"I am okay, I just scratched my leg a little with a razor. Can you bring a band aid or something with you? There is a pharmacy downstairs," she said in a calm tone. She was buying time. Edward had to leave and nothing could be more convincing than Jacob's appearance in the suite.

"Oh, okay. You are only hours alone and already an accident? I will have to be careful with you tonight..." Jacob paused again and she could feel him gasping with amusement through the line.

"See you in ten...And Bella..." he trailed breathing deeply, "I love you."

It was time to give Edward the hint. But it had to be a painful one.

"I love you more, hurry, I don't want to stain my dress," she said and felt Edward moving in the room. With the corner of her eye she caught him standing just a few feet away. She was still in his hunting zone. But she had not said it all.

"Oh, and love, you will definitely have to be careful with me tonight. Thank you for waiting so long...Hurry, please." She finished the call and put the phone back on the nightstand. Without looking towards him, she spoke.

"You heard me. He will be here in less than five minutes. Now...Get out."

There was bitterness and pride in her words. He knew her last comment on the phone was for him and not Jacob. She was telling him she was still untouched. That she had saved her virginity for Jacob. That her white dress was not an euphemism of its symbolism. But she was mistaken. He was more determined than ever.

"You are not fooling me you know. You think you bought me time so that Jacob would not see me here. Tell me, do I fear of him?"

"You should be," she answered and turned to look at him.

"You should be. I would. Who would be calm watching a man he hates in the room of his fiancee, two hours before their wedding? Edward, you have to go. Your presence here is not for good. Let me be happy. You could be the one, but you just destroyed everything. Go."

Her patience was slipping off her. She started walking towards the door when Edward grabbed her abruptly by her waist and held her flushed against him.

"You are bluffing and you are the worst actor I know. And just so you are prepared. I came here to see both of you. There are things you don't know Bella and ... " he whispered next to her ear and softly kissed the spot he had marked previously," you he will indeed have to be careful tonight. I am not leaving."

She tried to push him away again but her strength became her worst traitor. Edward was a big man. She was like a trapped mouse in his vice grip. But that mouse – cat game had to end in less than a minute. She wanted to have both of them safe by the end of the night, and not emotionally. A last long breath helped her speak.

"Don't do this. Let me go. He will be here in minutes. Please Edward, let US be. If...If you still care a little about me."

And that was another mistake. He didn't just "cared" for her. He was about to sacrifice a lot more than she knew by staying there. But...He could not go. He had to have her. He needed her like a man needs water through the desert. There was not the option off giving up. As long as he was still alive.

"I am never going to give up on us," he said and he pushed Bella backwards, crushing his lips on her mouth. They fell on the bed, his body on her side, his hands an her back. She was taken by surprise and as she parted her lips to speak, he smoothly put his tongue between them.

"No.." Bella tried to protest, turning her head, but it was too late. If it was even possible, the danger of Jacob appearing there was making Edward more and more daring. He put his palm on her face and closed her eyes. His other hand was opening the robe again, impatiently, without hesitation, without spoken permission.

"Please, don't lie. You waited for me, weren't you?" he whispered while caressing her collarbone slowly, like drawing on her skin.

"You haven't slept with him." He licked the hollow at the base of her throat, making her shiver. "You waited, and I am here. You are for me." He put his ear on her heart and stretched his hand to grab her cell.

It was too much for her. Delicate pale fingers tried to put his palm off her eyes. She was not blind. He was doing exactly what he was so good at. He was seducing her, he was trying to send her back, when his touch was making her leave her window open and her heart warm. He was preparing fire.

"Let me see you," she demanded, pushing him again but unable to move any part of him.

He moved his hand on her neck and Bella gasped when she saw what he was holding.

"Call him. Tell him to hurry and come and..." he softly caressed the purple spot on her neck, "...asked him why I left. He knew all this time. They all knew. Maybe Charlie also knows," he scrolled her list until he found Jacob's number.

" I left because I had no choice. They just didn't let me take you with me. They kept you blind Bella, all these years."

Before Bella was able to react upon his word's, Edward gave her one light kiss on the lips and pressed the call button.

_Time to play with fire_, was his last thought before catching two large, brown, watery eyes, looking at him with pain.

**A/N: I am back. Edward is a possessive man and he wants her back. Revelations will follow. Your reviews will set the speed for his next moves. Please, tell me what you think. I need to know your opinion in order to keep posting. Thank you!**

**PS: **A little self pimping.** My years of rejection **are next for an update. The point I have stopped is very important. Show my rejected girl some love and encouragement cause next chapter will be a hard one. Love :)

What I am reading and find really interesting: **"Habits of a day"**, by Natalone09. It is in my favorites and I do not rec things often.


End file.
